1. Field
The present disclosure relates to efficient sub-structures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to parts that have honeycomb-like structures that include different types of shaped openings within the structure. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to efficient sub-structures for flight control structures of aircraft.
2. Background
Building parts with a honeycomb-like internal structure has been known for decades for both buildings and vehicles such as aircraft. Honeycomb-like structures make components lighter and may convey greater strength, in some cases. Due to manufacturing limitations, honeycomb-like structures for any given part are uniform in nature. Thus, for example, all honeycombs within a given part have the same shape and size. The only way to vary honeycomb structures was to affix individual parts together, each made with a different honeycomb structure.